


I can’t sleep and I miss your face

by Death2Toby



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Bucky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death2Toby/pseuds/Death2Toby
Summary: In which Steve comes home from a mission.





	I can’t sleep and I miss your face

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this work is inspired by a fantastic piece of art by silentwalrus1 on tumblr which you can see [here!](https://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com/post/164542152908/when-ya-cant-decide-on-a-palettejpeg)
> 
> I certainly wanted to do it justice, though I feel like I fell short. But I hope you guys enjoy it!

It was nearly 3 a.m. by the time Steve dragged himself through the door of he and Bucky’s apartment. He'd been gone about 10 days, one of his longer missions, one of his longer stretches away from Bucky these days, though it seemed minuscule in the grand scheme of things. Still, Steve had missed him. 

Bucky was not yet cleared to join the team despite the great strides he’d made in his recovery. In fact, he’d only just recently been allowed to leave the compound. Steve certainly wasn’t going to press the issue, he was happy to leave Bucky at home where he was safe. It seemed selfish, but Steve figured he had room for some selfishness in his life. 

Steve closed the door quietly behind him, dropped his bag and headed straight for the shower. The room filled with steam as he peeled off his uniform. He checked briefly in the mirror for any marks that might get him nagged at before the glass clouded completely. Nothing noticeable. Just a bit sore, but no worse for the wear. He washed up quickly, eager to meet Bucky in bed. 

When Steve entered the bedroom, the other man was a nondescript lump in the middle of the mattress, the blankets rising and falling slowly to suggest his deep breaths. A smile crept over Steve’s features as he moved silently closer. Bucky was a pretty heavy sleeper these days, like he had been as a teenager. Steve could only hope that was a sign of security, safety, comfort. It wasn’t until he’d slid beneath the covers that Bucky finally roused. 

“You’re home,” he mumbled, stretching and rolling into Steve’s chest, a sleepy smile adorning his face. 

Steve wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Yeah, I’m home.” 

Bucky’s eyes finally blinked open to meet Steve’s, their grey-blue barely visible in the dark. “Everything go okay?” 

“The world is safe once again,” Steve joked. 

A small ‘hm’ escaped Bucky, before he scooted upward and pressed his lips against the other man’s as though he’d been waiting to since the moment Steve left. His hands pressed against Steve’s bare chest, the flesh and the metal an exhilarating contrast that nearly sent a shiver through him. Steve fisted a hand into Bucky’s hair, drawing him even closer, parting his lips with his tongue. Bucky gave a needy moan into Steve’s mouth, making warmth coil low in his stomach. 

“Steve,” Bucky breathed, almost pleading when they broke apart. 

Immediately, Steve understood what Bucky was asking for, and he moved back in to catch the other man’s lips roughly. “I’m right here,” he murmured with gentleness that contradicted the tension in his frame, “I’m right here.” 

Steve used his hold on Bucky to tilt his head back exposing his neck, trailing his lips and teeth along the sensitive skin there. Bucky melted against him desperately, surrendering to him as he began to move more aggressively. 

It didn't take them long to get to the main event, god knows they’d been waiting. Soon they found themselves so deep in the throes that it felt like their natural state of being. Bucky faced the ceiling, arching back against Steve who was gripping his hip tightly with one hand and running the other over the planes of Bucky’s chest.

Steve rolled his hips languidly, sighing into the other man’s ear softly and inhaling the scent of his hair. Bucky relished in the dance of Steve’s warm breath over his earlobe and down his neck, moaning. 

“Fuck, I missed you,” Bucky gritted out, tilting his hips forward and arching his back. 

“I couldn’t tell,” Steve murmured, his attempt at sarcasm foiled by a desperate shiver as Bucky rocked forward and back. 

There was a time and place for the exquisite build of anticipation and tonight was not it. Neither had the willpower to deny themselves or the other and each came with a strangled cry, muscles tense and quivering muscles. Bucky collapsed back onto Steve’s chest and slid down to rest on his side, chest heaving and a smile on his face. 

Steve turned to press a kiss into Bucky’s damp hair, before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Demi Moore by Phoebe Bridgers.


End file.
